Dark Temptations
by jareth'sladyinwaiting
Summary: Sarah wakes in a strange environment with no recollection of how she got there. She's back to where she started, in Jareth's kingdom. She wants this man but can Jareth still love her when he discovers the truth about her sordid past? What will the future have in store for them? Rated M for mature content and language.
1. Back to where we started

**Dark Temptations**

**Chapter One:**

When I woke, I felt groggy and disorientated. I examined my surroundings, with no recollection of how I got there. I lay in a four-poster bed, the red silk sheets wrapped around my tiny body, keeping the heat in. The curtains around the bed were closed which I felt was pointless because they were practically transparent. My clothes were scattered all over the floor. 'Where the fuck am I?' I wondered, scanning the large room around me. Its elegant, the furniture made from dark wood and the curtains were long, covering a huge window.

I decided I needed to get up and find out what was going on. Clambering out of bed, I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around myself, aware that I was completely exposed. I snatched my blouse from the floor, taking my jeans along with it and I wanted to put them on but when I began to inspect them, I noticed they were ripped and in no state to be worn. 'How did this happen?' I gasped, holding my clothes at arms length. Throwing them back to the floor, I clung to the sheet that concealed my naked body and strolled through the bedroom door.

The corridors were long and there was a cold, bitterness in the air. I pulled the sheet around me, trying to keep myself warm. A massive door stood in front of me 'do I go in?' my mind and heart began to race. I didn't know what to expect, what I was going to find but I needed answers, I needed to know what was going on and who was responsible for the situation I now found myself in.

I made contact with the bronze doorknob and twisted it carefully, pushing the entrance as the lock shifted. I shuffled into the space created by the opening of the door and stared in disbelief at the stunning man in front of me, perched in this odd looking throne. '_Wow_' I breathed and the man smirked at me, pleased by my reaction to him.

I knew this man; I'd met him before, six years ago when I was fifteen. **Jareth, the goblin king**…


	2. Making sweet love

**Chapter Two:**

'Hello Sarah' he smiles, standing from his throne and moving slowly towards me. 'H-hi' I stutter, gliding closer to him. His throne room is empty, just the two of us are here. I scan him from head to toe, questioning how I got here again. Toby is older now; I live on my own so I couldn't have wished him away.

Jareth hasn't changed. His hair is in the same chaotic style, his white poetic shirt unbuttoned at the top, revealing his chest and his tight pants exposing a slight bulge. I can't deny it, I have missed him and I did regret leaving him here alone but he took Toby, I couldn't just forgive that. However, seeing him stood here before me, I just want to dive on him.

'Sarah, you're beautiful' he respires as he takes one final step towards me, closing the gap and grabbing a lock of my black hair, tucking it behind me left ear. 'How did I get here?' I ask before I have time to register my words. 'You got drunk last night Sarah. You were unhappy with life aboveground and wished yourself away. I just followed your instructions and brought you back here. You tore off your clothes, made your way to my bedchambers and demanded I 'fuck you senseless' but I don't do such things when women are completely intoxicated. I did sleep with you, but nothing happened.' He replies as a smirk spreads across his face.

I flush, unable to hide my embarrassment. 'Don't feel humiliated Sarah, I've wanted you for so long but I needed to know its what you really wanted. I couldn't do it while you were under the influence.'

I reach up to touch his face and the sheet plunges to the floor, my bare body just inches from him. I gaze down and his bulge has expanded, he wants me and I want him. I've never stopped wanting him. 'Make love to me' I whisper and before I know it, he's whisked me off to the bedroom I found myself in this morning. 'As you wish' he beams, placing me onto the bed and undressing himself, tossing his clothes across the room.

His erection is in sight as he strides towards me, all I want to do is grab it. Lying down on top of me, propped up on his elbows, I lock my fingers in his hair and pull his mouth to mine. Soft lips caress mine and I feel him nibble at my bottom lip, tugging it as he pulls out of my kiss. 'I've never stopped loving you Sarah. I always hoped you'd come back to me' he murmurs as he takes hold of his considerable length and places it into my opening. 'Ah!' I yelp, not from pain but shock. Slowly, he starts to move as I trail supple kisses across his jaw, down his neck and collarbone. I pull my knees up, wrapping my legs around his waist so that my feet are pushing his bum, forcing him into me further. 'Sarah!' he breathes heavily into my ear. I've yearned for this man for so long. My life aboveground was never perfect. Men have come and gone but none match up to _my_ goblin king.

What feels like an eternity passes and soon he explodes inside me before collapsing onto the bed. His hair is still in disarray, the smell of sex fills the air and I know I never want to leave him. _Not now, not ever._


	3. Confessions

**Chapter Three:**

Jareth lies comfortably at the side of me for a while and I can't help but stare at him. He has a small tuft of hair on his chest, his muscular body is well looked after and his hair never changes. He smells of masculinity. Although Jareth isn't the first man I've slept with, he's definitely paramount. Just as I lose myself in him, his eyes flick open and he gapes at me, his mismatched eyes finding mine and never leaving them.

'Have you slept with many men?' he asks bluntly. Shit! How am I meant to answer that without displeasing him? 'Uhm, just a couple' I lie. His eyes fill with sadness and my heartstrings pull. 'How many?' he gulps. 'Eight.' I whisper, ashamed by my answer. Jareth must understand that I've had relationships before him; I never thought I'd see him again. 'Did you love them?' he mumbles, his eyes staring straight at me, as if looking deep into my soul. 'Some of them, yes. I had many relationships after I completed your Labyrinth and returned home with Toby. I was sure you were out of my life. I needed to move on' I reply, my last words are no more than a whisper. Jareth sits up on the bed, crosses his legs and gazes at me. 'I need to know everything Sarah, every sordid secret. I wanted to be your first. The first person you slept with and the first person you loved. Now I know I'm none of them things, I must know about your history. Don't spare me any details for the sake of my feelings; I'd like to know. Please?' he begs and I know I'll have to reveal my past.

I can't lie to him, I want to tell him everything but I fear he'll judge me. His eyes fill with hope, longing and love. Before I know it, I blurt everything out. 'My first sexual encounter happened when I was sixteen, exactly a year after I completed your Labyrinth. I'd gone out for a meal with some friends and began talking to the waiter. He was twenty and I loved the thrill of being with someone older. He took me to the car park when his shift ended and showed me to the backseat of his white MK7 ford fiesta zetec s. I was completely aware of my actions and we started stripping each other, flinging clothes in every direction. He wasn't tender with me like he'd seemed. He pulled at my garments, bit me and forced himself into me. Afterwards, I felt appalled with myself and I couldn't wait to get away from him. After that, I thought I was only good enough for a quick shag and began sleeping around. Then I met Christian who doted on me. Although we were together for two years, he ended things when he moved away.' I murmur.

'So, you had sex for the first time on the back seat of a car?' he gasps, obviously aghast. 'Yes' I breathe, my eyes filling with tears. 'I'm not proud of it.' I flush, my face hanging in embarrassment.

Jareth rises from the bed, pulls on his clothes as quickly as possible and strides out of the bedroom, leaving me in a broken mess, alone.

_Please don't go…_


End file.
